


Excuse Me, Miss

by krs1613



Series: Kawal Boys Serye [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, sfw, tales from the MRT, tanginang fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isang paalala sa pagsakay sa mga pampublikong transportasyon tulad ng tren: huwag pumisil. Kahit nakakagigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Humawak Kang Maigi

As usual, impyerno na naman sa MRT. Napa pikit ka nalang nang sumara na yung pinto. Alam mong sumara kasi nasiksik yung mga tao papaloob. Sa kasamaang palad, nasa may gitna ka na-pwesto. Di bale, Friday na naman. Pagbigyan. 

 

Umandar na ang tren at inangat mo yung kamay mo para humawak ka sa isang handle sa taas mo. Kaso, may isang umepal na kamay mula sa kaliwa mo na umagaw dito. Kaya pag full force forward thrust ng tren, napa sandal ka sa katabi mo.

 

Lintik naman yan. 

 

“S-Sorry!” agad mong sinabi habang binabawi mo yung balanse mo. Kaso ang hirap, bhe. Ibang lakas to. Hindi sumagot yung katabi mo pero ramdam mo din yung inisi ng katabi niya, at nung katabi ng katabi niya. Hanggang sa mga four persons away, ramdam mo yung annoyance. Sorry nga eh.

Nang unti-unti mo nang nabawi yung balance mo, tumingin ka sa taas, nagbabakasakaling may handle pa na available. Kaso, wala. Sad life. Hindi mo pa naman abot yung pinaka bar sa taas. Pano kaya to. 

 

Hindi mo rin naman na kayang lakihan yung space sa pagitan ng feet mo para mas maging stable ka, kasi nga daig niyo pa yung mga sardinas sa loob ng isang delata. 

 

So mgalimang stations pa ang kailangan mong tiiisin. Pinikit mo ulit yung mata mo kasi kailangan mong i-retain yung composure at patience mo. Lahat naman kayo sa loob naiinis na sa bulok na sistemang ito. Pero wala kayong magagawa dahil pabebe ang mga operators. At walang makakapigil sa kanila.

 

Dumating kayo sa next station. “Ay shit,” napabulong ka nang marealize mo na dito yung pinaka madugong part ng pagsakay sa tren. Nandito yung mga pasaherong sisiksik pa kahit na wala na yatang pwede pang paglagyan. Yung kahit na langgam mahihiya nang pumasok. Kaso ganun talaga. Kesa naman sa abutan ng traffic sa EDSa. Tiis-tiis nalang.

 

May tumulak sayo at napahulog ka sa nasa harap mo. Isang matangkad na lalaki. “S-Sorry po!” nagpaumanhin ka naman. Wala ka nang ibang script. 

 

In fairness naman kay kuya, mabango siya. Pogi pa. So siyempre, konting landi lang at lumanghap ka ng hangin. May halong ibang pabango pero mas strong yung kay kuya. Then, ayun, the familiar push of the crowd. Kahit naman na lumalandi ka kay pogin kuya, low-key naman at may kontin kahihiyan naman, kaso di mo tagala kayang labanan yung biglang pag pull sayo ng kung ano mang force na yun kaya napakapit ka sa kanya. Nakakahiya naman. You tried to fight it again kaso, aside from the strong pull, wala ka na ring maurungan kasi nga jampacked yung bagon. Kala mo naman sabay na nagco-concert sila Daniel Padilla at James Reid. Daig pa yata yung dumating si Pope dito nun.

 

“Pasensya na, Kuya.”

 

Nangiti lang siya at DIOS KO MAHABAGING LANGIT, akala mo aatakihin ka sa puso sa sobrang gwapo niya. “It’s okay, miss. I understand.” Punyeta. English speaking ang papa. Saan ba to bababa? “Nalukot ko yata yung damit mo.” you added as you tightened your grip. He shook his head and laughed a little. Hutaena. Foul to.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I always get my shirts crumpled in a way, after riding the train.” Nakikita mo na ang liwanag ng kabilang buhay. “Saglit nalang, ho, pag nawala na yung, I mean, pag kaya ko nang tumayo ng tuwid ulit.” you promised. Mamamatay ka ng maaga pag dumikit ka pa sa Adonis na ito. Hindi mo siya kaya. Tumango lang siya at tumingin sa gilid, sa labas. Tangina kahit anong angle, yummy. Mas yummy pa sa corned beef ni Coco at hotdog ni Aljur. 

A few seconds passed and narealize mong hindi ka na nahihila ng kung ano mang lintik na force yan. Kaso nga hindi ka na makabalik sa pagkatayo ng straight. Nahihiya ka na talaga. Nakapkit ka nalang at nakayuko kasi hindi mo nga siya matignan. Baka mabulag ka pa. Mahirap na. Nagdadasal ka na sa utak mo na sana patawarin ka ng mga ninuno mo at ng Diyos. Nasabi mo na yata lahat ng dasal na alam mo, pati mga unag verse sa mga novena ng lola mo nabanggit mo na.

 

Suddenly, he cleared his throat. Bababa na kaya siya? Napalunok ka. “Uhm excuse me, miss?” he called for you attention. “Uh, bakit po?”

He had a playful smile on his face. “I know that you’re having a hard time standing up so I’m okay with you holding on to me, kaso…” he paused. Muntanga ka lang na nakatitig sa kanya.

“Wag mo namang pisil-pisilin yung dibdib ko.” 


	2. Part 2: Tabi Tayo, Ha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heto po ang exciting at nakakatawang part 2 ng Excuse Me, Miss (AKA the Pisil Dibdib Goyong short fic) from the Kawal Boys Serye. Ayun.

Dahil Friday na, at gabi na, #alamnathis

Masaya kayong nagkukwentuhan ng mga kasama mo sa opisina sa kung saang kainan na naman kayo this week. May nag suggest ng Chinese kaso kaka-Chinese niyo lang two weeks ago. May Thai resto sa malapit sa building niyo pero laging punuan yung lugar tapos Friday pa ngayon. Pass muna kayo sa Italian kahit na yun yung all-time favorite niyo magbabarkada. Siguro mag American nalang kayo? May bagong open na kainan two stations away.

Ayy, MRT. Friday. No.

“Eh kung mag turo-turo nalang tayo. O fishball para maiba.” biro ni Workmate A. Pasakay na kayo nun ng elevator at hindi parin kayo nagkakasundo sa kung saan. Baka sa sobrang di kayo makapag decide, mawalan na kayo ng gana at magsiuwi nalang.

Natawa ka at tumango sa suggestion niya. “Pwede, matagal na rin akong hindi nakakakain ng fishball at kikiam.” dagdag mo. “Seryoso ba kayong dalawa sa sinasabi niyo? Fishball night tayo ngayon?” seryosong tanong ni Workmate B. Nagtkatinginan kayo ni Workmate A at sinubukan mong i-interpret yung tingin niya. May dalawa kang option:

_a. Oo, seryoso  
b. Siyempre hindi_

“Ah, oo seryoso yun.” Napa blurt out ka nang naging two seconds longer yung titigan niyo. “Weh di nga?”

“Bakit, gusto mo din no? Mukha namang exciting yung idea. Fishball nalang tayo tonight!”  nangingiting tanong ni Workmate C.

Actually, hindi ka talaga seryoso. Sinakyan mo lang yung siguradong birong suggestion ni Workmate A. Kaso, mukhang convincing ang acting powers mo kaya napaniwala mo halos lahat na seryoso ka nga na gusto mo ng fishball at kikiam.

Ding!

Hindi mo na alam kung paano pero after three minutes, naguunahan  na kayong limang magkakaibigan sa pagtuhog sa kawawang fishball. Nakakatawa kayong tignan, at kahit si manong tindero ay naaliw na tignan kayong mag contest sa isang fishball. Kakalagay lang kasi ni manong ng bagong batch eh nagugutom na kayo. “Hoy [Y/N], ako nauna diyan!” sigaw ni Workmate D habang pinipilit agawin ang nakatuhog nang fishball sa stick mo gamit ang stick niya. “Bleh. Ako ang nagwagi.” asar mo sabay sawsaw sa sweet and spicy. Yun, that hit the spot! May slight nostalgic feeling na bumuhos sayo habang nginunguya mo yung fishball. Mga three years ago na yata nung huli kang kumain sa ganito. College ka pa nun. At nagpupuyat kayo sa overnight nun para tapusin yung thesis paper niyo. Fishball yung madalas na binibili niyong pang midnight snack kasi short na kayong lahat sa budget.

Maya-maya, nagiging golden brown na yung kulay ng mga fishball, chicken ball, squid ball at kikiam na sinalang ni kuya. Ayan na naman kayo. Literal na Hunger Games ang itsura niyo. May mga kakain din sana na ibang tao kaso naramdaman yata nila na hindi biro ang papasukin nila kapag nakisama pa sila sa inyo. Sino ba  naman ang hindi mapapa atras pag nakakita ng mga babaeng naka high heels at pencil cut na palda na ginagawan ng strategy ang paghoard sa mga street food? At mga lalaking naka longsleeves at kurbata na lumalagok ng spicy vinegar sauce imbes na gulaman?

“Kuya nakaka magkano na ho kami?” Tanong ni Workmate B, habang punas sa gilid ng bibig niya. “Ah, nakaka 50 pesos na fishball, 35 na kikiam, 40 na squidball at 15 na chicken ball.”

“Bingo satin si manong. Sige ho, magbabayad na ho kami.” Kinuha ni Workmate C yung wallet sa bag niya. Kayo din, after niyo itapon yung mga stick at plastic cup na hindi na malaman kung anong sauce ang nilagay ay kumuha na din ng share niyo. “Si [Y/N] dapat magabayad ng fishball, nag beast mdoe dun eh!” biro na naman ni Workmate A. “Aba, ako lang? Ako lang talaga? Ikaw kaya mas marami nakain sakin.” sagot mo habang nagmemental math ng hatian. “Yung gulaman po pala, magkano?” tanong mo kay manong na naghahanda nang umuwi. Naubos niyo yata yung pang hanggang bukas niya na stock. “15 isa” sagot niya.

Naka huddle kayo sa may streetlight para magbilangan ng pera. “Hoy kulang ka pa ng 10!” comment ni Workmate B kay Workmate D. “Huy, wala na ko pamasahe. Bukas ko na bayaran.” depensa niya. “Anong bukas? E wala naman tayong pasok bukas!” Ayaw paawat ni Workmate B. “To naman! Para 10 piso ayaw pa ipautang!” Ayaw din patalo ni Workmate D.

Napabuntong hininga ka. “O, sige, ako na sasagot ng kulang na sampu. Ako naman nag beast mode sa fishball diba.” wika mo sabay kapa ng barya sa bulsa mo. Dahil fit yung palda sa waist at hips mo, nahirapan kang kunin yun, kung ano mang halaga nung barya na yun. “Pahawak nga” sabi mo kay Workmate C sabay abot ng blazer at bag mo. “Ayaw pakuha ng sampu!” natawa ka habang inaabot ng dulo ng mga daliri mo yung barya. Nagtatawanan na yung mga kasama mo kasi mukha kang contortionist na inaatake ng arthiritis sa itsura mo. Natatawa ka din kaya it wasnt helping at all.

“Saglit lang, eto na!” nagliliwanag na yung mukha mo sa excitement na makuha yung barya. Achievement kaya yun!

“S-Sa likod mo! [Y/N]!” napasigaw si Workmate D, with that horrified look sa mukha niya habang pinilit mong inangat yung siko mo. Pinilit pa niyang habulin yung kamay mo para hatakin pabalik kaso huli na ang lahat.

THUD!

At isang heartfelt at heartbreaking na “AAARAAAAY! PUTA!”

Napalingon ka at nakita mo na may natamaan kang lalaki. Na drain yata yung dugo sa mukha mo at hindi mo alam kung anong gagawin mo. “S-Sorry po! Kuya, sorry po!” Bulalas ni Workmate C sabay lapit sa  matandang lalaki na nakapikit at nagtatakip ng pisngi. Buto yata yung tinamaan mo. Hala, pasa yan bukas. "Sorry po manong! Hala,“ naiiyak ka na sa takot, nerbyos at hiya. Hindi mo alam ang una mong gagawin. "Magtitingin nga kayo sa paligid niyo. Tangina. Tabi!” pumiglas si manong at naglakad lang palayo nang nilapitan mo na din. Nagtinginan kayong lahat, pati si manong tindero.

“Ah, yung sampung piso.” bulong ni Workmate D. Napatingin ka sa paligid kasi nalaglag mo yata yung barya kanina. “Hala, saan na yun?” paiyak na yung boses mo. “Teka, eto nalang. Meron ako." Nag volunteer na rin si Workmate A na ambagan yung sampung pisong kulang. After nun, binayaran niyo na si   
manong tindero at nagkanya-kanya nang uwi. Ikaw, naglakad ka lang konti dun sa area kasi sasakay ka lang naman ng tricycle. Kaso hindi parin maalis sa isip mo yung si manong na natamaan mo at yung sampung piso. Hindi mo alam pero feeling paranoid ka naman. Maya’t maya ka lumilingon kasi baka balikan ka ni manong. Nanginginig na yung mga kamay mo sa kaba. "Huuuy, tricycle. Saan ka na?” bulong mo sa sarili mo habang naghihintay sa may terminal.

Maya-maya, may kumalabit sayo. Sa gulat mo, napatili ka at napaupo. ‘Dios ko! Iligtas mo po ako!’ dasal mo.

“Kuya sorry po talaga! Hindi ko po kayo sinasadyang ma-siko kanina! Kung gusto niyo po magpa medical, ayos lang po. Ako na magbabayad. Maawa po kayo sa akin!” naiyak ka na talaga. Hindi mo na napigilan yung takot mo.

“Uhm, excuse me, miss?” iba yung boses na inaasahan mong marinig. At pakiramdam mo narinig mo na yung mga katagang iyan…

Napatingala ka at nanlaki yung mga mata mo. Si Kuya Pogi from MRT!

Inalok niya yung kamay niya para makatayo ka. “Sorry, but I think I’m kinda lost. Do you know where the Emerald Suites is?” tanong niya nang nakatayo ka na. Apparently, hindi ka niya naaalala. Pero ikaw, oo. Parang nag hit yung replay button sa utak mo. “Ah, ye–oo, dun lang yun sa may kanto.” turo mo. May kahabaan yung kalsada na tinuro mo, at medyo madilim. Delikado lakarin. “Uh, do taxis pass here? Or is there a jeepney at least that I can ride to go there?” Punyetang English yan. Mental block ka na nga sa kaba, tapos ganito pa?

“Ay, gabi na ho. Bihira na po dumaan mga jeep dito. Kung taxi naman, hindi rin sigurado na may dadaan soon.” paliwanag mo. He looks like he’s in a hurry. Inudjust niya yung glasses niya at napakunot noo. You took that moment para ayusin sarili mo at punasan yung luha mo. Susmaryosep, Sanstissma Trinidad! Kung alam mo lang na magkakaharap ulit kayo!

“I really need to get there as soon as possible.” he said then tingin sa orasan. “Lakarin ko nalang kaya?” he asked with a wry smile.

Suddenly, may nagpark na tricycle sa harap niyo. “Miss, sakay kayo?” tanong ni kuya driver. “Ah…” napatingin kayo sa isa’t isa. “Gusto mo sumabay? Along the way naman eh.” Yisss. Dumadamoves ka. Nangiti siya na parang bata  
sa sobrang galak. “Really? I won’t deny the offer. Thank you talaga, Miss.” he said. “Wala yun.” sabi mo sabay pasok sa loob ng trike. “Kuya, sa Santol ho ako, pero pakibanda sa may Emerald Suites yung lalaki.” wika mo nang nakupo ka. Tumungo sayo si kuya driver. “Ay, di ba kayo magkasama? Kala ko mag jowa kayo.” biro niya. “Naku, wish ko lang!” tawa mo naman.

“Ay! Ser, wala ho akong backride ngayon. Nasira yung sa may upuan, baka malaglag kayo. Sa loob ka nalang umupo.”

What…?

“Oh, sure. Okay.”

Shit. Shit. Wait. Amoy streetfood ka! Tangina!

Sumilip muna si Kuya Pogi sabay shy smile. “Tabi tayo, ha?” paalam niya before sitting beside you. Nung naka upo na siya, pinaandar na ni kuya driver yung motor at lumarga na. Tahimik lang kayong dalawa sa loob. Ikaw, conscious na conscious sa amoy at itsura mo. Dios ko, bakit naman ganito? Sana man lang binigyan ka ng oras para mag retouch o ayusin man lang kahit papano yung damit mo. Hindi yung ganito ka makikita ni Kuya Pogi.

After a while, nakarating na kayo sa Emerald Suites. “Magkano ho?” Tanong ni kuya Pogi pagababa niya. “Kinse lang.”

“Ah, hanggang sa destiantion niya?” Sabay turo sayo. “Ay, hindi ako na magbabayad ng sa akin.” kumaway ka. “No, I insist. Thanks ko na to for helping me reach this place.” nagpupumilit si Kuya Pogi. “Bentsingko.” sagot naman ni driver. “Eto ho. Salamat. Paki hatid siya ng safe ha.” nagbayad na si Kuya Pogi. Paalis na siya at bumebwelo na din si kuya driver nang bumalik si Kuya Pogi sa inyo.

“By the way,” he started with this sly and knowing smile. Kinabahan ka bigla.

“That’s my weekday schedule on the MRT. Sana sa Monday, pag kumapit ka na sakin, hindi mo na pipisilin yung dibdib ko.” he said then winked.


End file.
